Island Stuck
by Wesamio
Summary: While on a deserted island Inuyasha see's a plane crash in the water. What happened and who was it the plane? Will he find out and what his reaction be like?
1. Plane Crash!

_**Prolog******_

This it my first story I hope you like it! And please review.  


  
_****_

_********_Inuyasha and his father were stranded on a deserted island. They had been there for months and had adapted to the life style. Inuyasha and his father had attempted many escapes but they all ended in failure. 

Inuyasha grabbed a coconut and broke a hole in it sipping out all the milk. He finished cracking it in half to eat it all. He watched a large fish jump out of the water. Inuyasha put his coconut down and ran to the water.

He watched the fish intently and as it swam closer he got ready. He lunged at the fish throwing it out of the water. He let it flop around until it stopped moving. Inuyasha, now dripping wet, went and took it to the makeshift hut he and his father made.

Inuyasha stepped out of the hut and looked up to see a plane that seemed to be coming closer to the island. He ran out to see if it was landing. But with the closer look Inuyasha could see one engine had burned out and the other was failing.

Inuyasha ran forward as the plane collided with the water. He dove in and swam as fast as he could to the plane. He pulled open the main door and swam into the plane to see if anyone was in it. Inuyasha gasped as he saw someone floating unconscious.


	2. Enter Kagome

_**Chapter I**_

Inuyasha grabbed the black haired person and swam out of the plane. He had gotten out just in time for when he turned to see if anyone else was following him, he saw the plane fall over in the water. Inuyasha pulled the person ashore. He finally got a good look at the person and saw that it was a beautiful female with black hair.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair. She suddenly awoke to see Inuyasha sitting over her. She was kind of startled at the sight of him so she yelled out and slapped him. They both stumbled backward.

Inuyasha's father dashed out of the hut when he heard the scream. He skid to a stop looking down to see Inuyasha sitting by a tree all hot headed and a young girl about 15 sitting opposite from him trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha explained to his father and the girl that the plane had crashed into the water and she was the only one he saw so he saved her. The girl apologized for hitting him and thanked him for saving her.

She said her name was Kagome and she explained that she was on a tour plane and she had been asleep when the plane went down. Since there still seemed to be no way off the island Inuyasha showed Kagome her new home.

Kagome edged closer to Inuyasha as they went into the forest. She took his hand and cuddled next to him. Inuyasha backed away. "What the hell are you doing," he yelled at her.


	3. Forest Wandering

_**Chapter II**_

Kagome turned away with a sad expression on her face. Inuyasha was confused on why she was so sad. She whirled around with tears in her eyes "I was just trying to thank you for saving me", she yelled while still sobbing.

Inuyasha suddenly had this what did I do that was so bad that you had to yell at me look on his face. Inuyasha kept as far from Kagome as he could. Kagome watched Inuyasha and she became curious though. Inuyasha always wore a baseball hat when Kagome was around him.

Inuyasha was all huffy and kept turning away when Kagome tried to talk to him. Kagome got frustrated and decided to ignore him. She schemed and planned to herself. She was going to take off his hat. Inuyasha looked at her oddly as she cringed.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked on. Kagome pretended to be interested in the scenery. She was waiting for just the right moment to take the hat off of him. Kagome wasn't watching were she was stepping and tripped over a root and fell into a small lake in the middle of the island. Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the water.

"Watch where you are stepping, I probably won't be here next time to save you." Kagome sighed and smiled at Inuyasha again. "Thanks for saving me again. I was hoping you would..." Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "Oh never mind." Inuyasha was confused and Kagome decided not to ask Inuyasha to take is hat off or even take it off herself.

Kagome blushed and they started to walk out of the forest. Inuyasha didn't seem to care if Kagome was walking near him anymore.

A/N: I am still working on the next chapter but I hope you like it so far. Please review. 


	4. The Secret Revealed

_**Chapter III**_

They got of the forest and headed back to the hut. Inuyasha gave up his bed for Kagome to sleep on. She thanked him once again and fell fast asleep. Inuyasha slept outside but came in to check on Kagome every once and a while. He thought she was so cute when she was sleeping but her couldn't tell her that.

The hat Inuyasha was wearing got uncomfortable at night so he took it off. In the morning Kagome was the first to wake. She wandered outside to go find Inuyasha. She didn't expect him to be up in a tree so he was safe for now. Kagome looked all around the hut but couldn't find him. Kagome decided it would be better to look from up high so she started climbing a nearby tree.

Inuyasha's fuzzy dog-ears twitched. He heard something in the distance. Something was climbing a tree. "It must be another demon," he said to himself. He got out of the tree and headed for the sound. He had forgotten to put his hat back on. He leaped into another tree to keep a look out.

Kagome was having a hard time climbing the tree and was about to give up and climb back down when suddenly Inuyasha jumped right in front of her. Kagome lost her grip and slipped out of the tree, she screamed and she started to fall. Inuyasha noticed it was Kagome and leapt out of the tree and caught her on the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking climbing up in the tree like that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome hadn't looked up yet and she replied, "I was only looking for you." He set Kagome down and she just sighed thinking she had done something wrong. She stared at the ground and kicked up some dirt.

Inuyasha felt sad for her and told her it was no big deal. "Really?" she said and she started to look up. She finally looked Inuyasha in the eye shrieked and stumbled backward falling to the ground. She looked petrified and Inuyasha sat there with a confused look upon his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. She just skid farther away in horror mumbling in gibberish to herself. Inuyasha's ears twitched again. He felt his head and his hat wasn't there. "Damn" he said loud enough to scare Kagome even more. Finally she got up the strength to say something to him, "umm Inuyasha......."

A/N I think this is my best chapter yet so if you think so too then review or just review anyway. If anyone is wondering why Inuyasha has ears in the present then I will tell you this you will find out in the future. If you want me to write more chapters just review or email me. Thanx for reading.


End file.
